


I Need a Hug

by parasox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: gaming boyfriends, team 7star, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill summer of 2018:Mysme/Yooseven: ...I need a hug.Sneezing isn't allowed when you are the top team on a game server.





	I Need a Hug

Seven sneezed. Not just once, but four times.

“Seven, what in the frick are you doing?” came the angry voice his headset.

“No, no no no no no!” Seven let out in rapid fire, trying to recover from his hands being off the keyboard for the ten seconds or so his sneezing fit had cost him.

But it was too late. Yoosung’s avatar in the video game had been taken out without Seven there to protect him. The flag was stolen. Seven tried to catch up to the runner with the flag, but in his haste missed the sparkle of a booby trap. He ran right over it and found his avatar lying dead as well.

“Are you kidding me?! Man, you’re supposed to be the best player on the server and you just let us lose to these chumps? Oh my GAWD I’m never playing with you again!” Yoosung shouted through the headset. He logged out of the game instantly and Seven could hear him throw his headset. His mic stayed open as he ranted and raved, cursed and crowed around his room.

Seven slumped into his chair, looking back to the screen where the other team was celebrating their victory. He checked Team 7Star’s status on the leader boards. They’d fallen to number two.

Number two. If that wasn’t just the very definition of what he felt like having cost them the match, he didn’t know what was. He felt like utter shit.

Yoosung was a good player, but he was nowhere near as good as Seven was. Seven had worked hard to carry Yoosung to the top spot without letting Yoosung know he felt that way. He liked the way Yoosung acted when he felt he was the best at something. Well, hell. He just liked the way Yoosung acted period. Better yet? He just liked Yoosung.

He could still hear Yoosung shouting his frustration out when he cut his connection to the voice chat. He picked up his phone and shuffled to his bed, plopping down and closing his eyes. He sighed heavily. “Sorry, Yoosung. I can’t always be perfect.” The weight of having let the man he was inexplicably attracted to felt like a ton on his chest.

Opening his eyes to the darkness lit only by the monitors of his computers’ screens, he lifted his phone above his head. He logged into the RFA chatroom. MC and Zen were there.

[MC] OMG it’s the 7 0 7 in the house!

[ZEN] but I think I’ll get the part because I’m taller than he is and that makes me better for this particular role

[ZEN] hi seven

[707] -_- I’m a bad person

[MC] What, no you’re not. Why do you say that?

[707] I let Team 7Star fall to second place. Yoosung is soooo mad. ;_;

[ZEN] oh he’ll be ok it’s just a damned game

[707] you’re not a gamer, you don’t understand. This was a worldwide game. 

[MC] Number two is still good!

[707] …. Not to Yoosung. Tell him I’m really sorry for letting him down.

[MC] You don’t sound like yourself. Are you sure you’re ok?

[707] Haha. I’m pretty wrecked actually

[ZEN] What can we do?

[707] Tell Yoosung what I said. 

[MC] We will…

[707] sorry i’m just really … 

[707] …. I need a hug.

[707] I really need a goddamned hug.

Getting disgusted at his whining, Seven left the chatroom. That wasn’t like him at all. He should go back and apologize. He should go back and tell them he was just playing and that he’d never be so glum. Instead he pulled off his glasses, set his phone aside, and hugged onto his pillow.

He refused to cry, but damn his throat hurt.

His phone rang. Zen. He poked the reject button. His phone rang again. MC. He poked the reject button again, though he did feel a bit of guilt over it. She didn’t deserve that, but hell, he couldn’t talk right now without his voice cracking.

He traced the patterns on his checkered pillow. Why couldn’t everything in life be so black and white?

Once more, his phone rang. His heart sped up when he saw Yoosung’s name on the caller ID. He didn’t press the reject button. He let every single ring that he didn’t answer sting him.

He threw his arm across his eyes once he was left in the silence of computer fans whirring. Night of vacation was definitely ruined.

^^^

Seven woke up to the sound of someone in his room, beside his bed. He reacted faster than he thought, knowing thought was how people ended up dead. Within the next breath, the intruder was pinned to his bed with Seven’s hand around his neck.

“Seven, it’s me!” Yoosung squealed. “Don’t kill me! God!”

“Yoosung?” Seven blinked in confusion, letting him go. He stayed atop him on the bed for a moment, not really believing Yoosung was there. “How the hell did you get in? How’d you get past the security?”

“Google translate is a lifesaver. Can you let me up?”

“Huh? Sure. Uhm… Why’re you here?” Seven asked as he got up. He offered Yoosung a hand as well, pulling him to his feet. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, staring at his friend. The light of his monitors made Yoosung’s purple eyes light up with a violet intensity that reminded Seven of lightning bolts.

Yoosung looked up at him, frowning. Seven watched as those beautiful eyes filled with tears so heavy they spilled off of his cheek to the floor without streaking down.

“Yoosung…”

Yoosung closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Seven’s torso. He buried his face in his chest and Seven could feel his tears leaking through his tank top. “Here’s your goddamned hug. I’m sorry, you jerk.”

Seven wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and held him closely to him. He laid his cheek atop his head and drew in an unsteady breath.

“You should know I’m hotheaded by now. Anything I say like that in the heat of the moment… I don’t ever mean. I’m so sorry.”

Seven’s hand found the ends of Yoosung’s hair, letting it slide through his fingers. He closed his hand, keeping the hair inside his fist. Another large, unsteady breath was pulled in.

Yoosung raised his head at the touch, looking up at Seven. His wet cheeks glimmered in the faint light. He raised his hands to Seven’s face, cupping it along his jawline. “Don’t ever ghost me like that again.”

Seven had to smirk at that. “Who ghosted who, Superman?”

Yoosung faltered for a moment, then whispered something that Seven couldn’t make out.

“Hrm?” Seven asked, stroking the back of his head now.

Yoosung closed his eyes. “I want to ghost my lips over yours right about now.”

Once more, Seven quickly maneuvered and pinned Yoosung to his bed. He settled his hands on either side of Yoosung’s head, looking down at him. “Careful what you ask for.”

Yoosung’s eyes were wide and he’d yelped as he was thrown down. He had lost his breath but once he heard Seven’s dare? Yoosung wrapped his arms around Seven’s neck, drug him down to him, and took that dare.


End file.
